Microfluidic devices are increasingly used to manipulate and handle small fluid volumes for reactive, analytical, sensing and other applications. Although microfluidic devices contain features on the microscale—such as channels and chambers—the devices frequently must interact with other external devices or assemblies. For example, microfluidic devices may require connection to a larger fluid source or integration with a sensor, pumping or other external assembly.
One approach to this integration involves securing discrete, functional components, such as flow connectors, to a microfluidic device using an adhesive. Adhering each component in this manner may limit the pressure that can be applied before leakage occurs between the component and the device substrate. Alignment errors may also be introduced as each component is independently adhered to the device substrate. Further, this technique limits the components that may be attached to the device to those that are chemically compatible with the adhesive used to attach them.
There is therefore a need to improve the technology used to form connections between a microfluidic device and an external component, as well as to increase the range of functional components that can be connected to a microfluidic device.
There is also a desire to provide a method for rapidly forming microfluidic replicates in a manner that incorporates the needed functional components during the replication process.